


Vestiário

by thisisvane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisvane/pseuds/thisisvane
Summary: - Kise, se você não calar a boca… - O moreno deixou a frase no ar, estava irritado, não sabia dizer se o loiro estava flertando ou brincando, e mesmo assim ficava cada vez mais excitado com as ações do outro.— Humm… E se eu não calar o que vai fazer? - O loiro aproximou perigosamente por trás de Aomine e lambeu sua nuca.





	Vestiário

**Author's Note:**

> Imagens pegas no google. Edição feita por mim.

 

Depois de anos, viu-se novamente atraído pelo loiro, sempre daquele jeito alegre e irritante, sempre o desafiando. Nunca havia feito nada pois na época o outro era comprometido, então apenas se fez esquecer qualquer atração que sentia por ele.

Infelizmente ao vê-lo entrar na quadra ainda mais bonito do que se lembrava toda aquela atração voltou ainda mais forte, junto com um enorme desejo e ideias de fazer coisas nada castas com o mesmo.

Quando o jogo acabou ele finalmente achou que se livraria de Kise, mas ele teve de segui-lo até o vestiário, que para a ‘sorte’ de Aomine estava vazio.

E para ajudar, o loiro não calava a boca, parecia estar empolgado demais contando toda sua vida e tirando um tempinho para irritar o maior, soltando em sua maioria frases de duplo sentido, o provocando e por vezes o tocando de leve.

\- Kise, se você não calar a boca… - O moreno deixou a frase no ar, estava irritado, não sabia dizer se o loiro estava flertando ou brincando, e mesmo assim ficava cada vez mais excitado com as ações do outro.

\- Humm… E se eu não calar o que vai fazer? - O loiro aproximou perigosamente por trás de Aomine e lambeu sua nuca.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Aomine mandar um foda-se para seu auto controle e Kise foi imprensado contra os armários de forma brusca ao mesmo tempo em que tinha  sua boca atacada com violência e ter seu pênis apertado de uma forma dolorida e gostosa por cima da calça.

O que fez Daiki perceber que não era o único a estar excitado.

\- Aominechi - gemeu o loiro, não esperava que suas provocações realmente fizessem algum efeito em Aomine e aquela violência toda o deixava com muito tesão, ter aquele corpo másculo o pressionando com cada vez mais força nos armários e esfregando-se nele de forma tão erótica, era o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar.

Para Aomine a situação não estava muito diferente, achou que teria de lutar pelo controle, mas o que acontecia era o contrário, Kise estava completamente submisso a si e não parecia querer mudar sua situação. Seus gemidos apenas o incentivaram a continuar e isso o deixa ainda mais excitado. O loiro tirou de forma apressada a regata de Aomine, gesto que foi repetido pelo moreno que logo voltou a prensá-lo nos armários atacando o pescoço de Kise, mordendo, lambendo e chupando, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos do menor, e isso fazia seu membro vibrar.

\- Eu quero.... Te chupar. - Kise falou entre ofegos empurrando Aomine com força e se ajoelhou em sua frente, o moreno quase teve um orgasmo ao visualizar a cena, o fazendo gemer em antecipação.

Sua calça foi removida com urgência e seu falo abocanhado sem rodeios, o loiro sugava rápido e forte, com movimentos compassados que engolia toda sua extensão até a base, às vezes engasgando com o ato.

\- Ao...mine...chi… - falou com dificuldade assim que cessou os movimentos passando a masturbá-lo - eu quero que você foda minha boca - falou um tanto quanto ofegante abrindo um sorriso safado.

O loiro não precisou dizer duas vezes, Aomine bateu a cabeça de Kise nos armários com força fazendo-o gemer enquanto aproveitava para fazer o que o outro pedirá, foder sua boca.

O moreno começou a se mover de forma rápida e forte o fazendo engolir seu membro por inteiro o fazendo engasgar a cada estocada.

Kise tendo o outro enlouquecido em sua boca ficava cada vez mais excitado com os gemidos que o azulado soltava, aproveitando para libertar sua própria excitação e se masturbar na mesma velocidade que Aomine o estocava.

Quando sentiu o orgasmo do outro em um jato quente em sua garganta, engoliu tudo, sugou até a última gota sorrindo assim que teve a boca liberta. Ele já havia se imaginado inúmeras vezes fazendo aquilo, mas nunca achou que um dia estar com Daiki fosse possível.

Levantou-se e empurrou o moreno fazendo-o deitar-se no banco perto dos armário sentando pouco acima da região pélvica do maior pegando uma de suas mãos e lendo a boca para logo começar a sugar-lhe os dedos.

Aquilo foi mais do que o suficiente para que Aomine sentisse seu baixo ventre formigar, ter Kise sugando seus dedos daquela forma era enlouquecedor. E não demorou muito para que o loiro levasse aqueles mesmos dedos que outrora estavam em sua boca para sua entrada. O moreno embaixo de si não estava muito paciente e sem demora estocou o rapaz fazendo-o soltar um alto e longo gemido de dor.

E mesmo com a dor, aquilo era fantástico para Kise, ele gostava daquela dor, sentia prazer nela, e finalmente havia achado alguém que não parecia se importar em causá-la.

Daiki não parou de movimentar seu dedos dentro do menor, parecia estar testando o quanto o outro aguentava. E não demorou muito para o loiro se desmanchar em seu abdômen.

Foi quando finalmente tirou seus dedos do interior de Kise e em um movimento rápido - aproveitando a moleza do outro - atacou-lhe os lábios de forma agressiva e rápida, logo em seguida sussurrando em seu ouvido:

\- Fica de quatro Ry... ou... ta. - Seu nome foi dito pausadamente fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar e atender ao pedido sem hesitar.

Mal Kise se posicionou e Aomine se enterrou em si sem esperar que ele se acostumasse com o volume em seu interior, continuou estocando rápido e forte fazendo o loiro ir às alturas.

Não demorou muito para que o menor tivesse seu segundo orgasmo, que atingiu o banco em que estava ao mesmo tempo em que chamava pelo nome de Daiki.

O moreno não imaginou que apenas escutar seu nome saindo pela boca de Kise em um gemido extremamente sexy fosse o suficiente para faze-lo gozar. Depois de mais algumas estocadas saiu de dentro do loiro se jogando no banco ao seu lado processando o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Os dois se encararam e o loiro começou a rir fazendo fazendo Aomine levantar uma sobrancelha.

\- Se eu soubesse que você reagiria assim. - Começou Ryouta parando de rir aos poucos. - Eu teria te assediado a muito tempo.

Daiki apenas sorriu de canto e balançou a cabeça sem nada falar. Quando saíram do vestiário já não havia mais ninguém ali.

\- Então, - Kise parou de súbito na frente de Aomine sorrindo - o que você acha de me levar para sua casa agora? Depois dessa, -  apontou para a porta do vestiário - tenho certeza que mereço pelo menos um jantar.

O moreno riu passando e deixando Kise sem uma resposta, este o olhava confuso, quase decepcionado, mas ele não contava com a resposta que veio a seguir:

\- Se você não se importar em dpois do seu jantar virar o meu jantar, - falou abrindo a porta do carro - você será muito bem vindo.

O sorriso que ele dava foi o suficiente para que Ryouta se arrepiasse e entrasse no carro sorrindo. Afinal, ele com certeza não se importava de ser devorado por aquele homem a seu lado.

 


End file.
